This invention relates to retaining contacts in an electrical connector and in particular to an all plastic retention system such as may be used in an electrical connector assembly to retain contacts therein.
Prior art electrical connectors typically had cylindrical passageways into which metallic contact retention means were inserted. The metallic inserts have a pair of forwardly facing lances which extended axially therealong and radially inward. When a contact is inserted from the rear of the connector housing into a passageway containing an insert, the lances spread as the contact passes therebetween until a retention bead on the contact passes over the end of the lances and the lances snap radially inward behind the retention bead. A cap prevents the insert from being pushed out of the passageway in the direction of insertion. A stop shoulder on the surface of the passageway prevents the insert from being withdrawn in the opposite direction to insertion such as when a conductor connected to a terminal inserted in the passageway is subjected to strain.
An all plastic retention system has been developed for larger connectors made of a thermoplastic material but has been unsatisfactory for smaller connectors. The moulding of thermoplastic housings having moulded tines, particularly for small connectors, has encountered problems of voids. Voids occur when a mould does not completely fill with plastic resulting in an incomplete moulded housing that is not useful.